


Cortana and the Gravemind

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Spaceships, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Set after the credits of halo 2, Cortana is interrogated by the sentient tentacle monster.
Kudos: 26





	Cortana and the Gravemind

_**Silence fills the empty grave now that I have gone. But my mind is not at rest for questions linger on.** _

The darkness spread like an infection throughout the station, soaking up into the cracks and the walls and the floors as faint glowing holographic screens attempted to illuminate the stainless metal, the final embers of auxiliary power flickering through their systems. But the generators that powered this station were designed to last years, maybe decades, even after all living organisms have died off. No, there was still life in these machines. All redirected to one console where a single program was running.

The hologram flickered back to life, the sparsity fluctuations of the dying systems making the interface unstable. To a human these last only a moment, but to a computer they could be perceived as anywhere from a lifetime to no time at all. As a result the AI caged within the computer couldn't calculate how much time had passed when she came back online.

Though not having a physical body, Cortana felt like her limbs were heavy and her breathing shallow, floating down onto unsteady legs blinking away her drowsiness. _What day is it?_ She wondered, her mind adrift as she stumbled forward across the glowing display. She may be a computer program but her holographic appearance resembled a young attractive female human with short cropped hair, her smooth perfectly formed body shimmering with code and data running along her translucent blue skin. Some AI gave themselves clothing to match their personalities, but she never felt the need to accessorize.

_How long have I been here?_

She stood awkwardly, her knees shaking, trying to examine her surroundings. But her eyes wouldn't focus, a foggy haze obscuring her vision as she swayed back and forth. If a flesh and blood human saw her in such a state they might comment she appeared drunk, or drugged. Cortana wasn't sure what was wrong with her and was to distracted to run a self diagnostic. Somehow she stayed on her feet, her eyes drifting closed as her breathing slowed.

_Where am I?_

Out of the darkness a large shape looked over her, towering from all directions spreading out from across the room. She heard the sound of many somethings slithering towards her, her lazy gaze looking up in an attempt to find whatever it was that had summoned her. From the inky black void snake like tendrils drifted into the soft blue haze of the console, slithering over the display towards the drunken AI slowly like predators. She sensed their presence and instinctively took a step to the side, her weight falling forward losing her balance.

The nearest tendril shot forward up her leg and hooked around her waist, catching the holographic image.

Cortana looked down at the slimy arm as it supported her weight, her cloudy mind wondering how something clearly organic could catch a hologram. Her hands ran along the rough texture, feeling it as if it was real. She could touch it and it could touch her. _How?_

She didn't have the energy to investigate as her eyes drifted closed again, allowing the arm to bring her back onto the balls of her feet before a dozen more tendrils slithered out of the darkness. She felt two drift around her body, coiling around her like snakes, slithering across her skin and around her torso, brushing under her breasts and between her shoulder blades. Her limbs felt heavy, falling to her sides as her feet were lifted off the display, her limp body hanging in the tendrils grasp as her head fell back with a lazy sigh.

She'd never experienced the sensation of being held like a physical being before, the feeling of the tendrils touch against her skin like a sensory phenomenon engulfing her code. Her blue flesh flowed purple as the tendril texture brushed in contact with her body like she was some kind of hard light construct. But she had no record of any civilization, alien or ancient, possessing such technology. Her every sense appeared to amplify as the arms as arrested her, stroking her body wrapping around her waist and chest. Her nipples perked up as a tendril slithered over the pair of them, her breath catching in her throat as she felt a tingling through her program. _Is this what pleasure feels like?_

All those years working alongside John, the man they call Master Chief, wanting to experience what the humans do during their intimate moments, fantasizing about him… _is this what they feel?_

As Cortana's body began to relax, slumping into the sensual embrace, the tendrils suddenly squeezed. The arms hold around her tightened, slowly constricting around her body until the purple glow turned red as the pleasure gradually dulled to a more painful sensation. It wasn't sudden, but the female AI felt a surge of fear as her chest was crushed, her lungs struggling to breathe properly. Until this moment she didn't think she needed to breathe yet here she was gasping for air until the tentacles suddenly ceased. They loosened their grip, returning to the softer embrace letting her moan in relief. Her head rolled back and something sparked in her core, her hips twitching sending a pleasurable electrical surge through her program. She couldn't help but giggle as she realized what she'd done, trapped in arms of a strange creature as virtual fluid dropped down her thighs.

_So that's what an orgasm feels like._

The cycle started slowly, a rhythmic sequence of gentle squeezes across the AI's body, constricting and releasing, just tight enough to massage Cortana's muscles and nerves and give a constant buzz of relief. "Wow" she moaned, the pleasure overwhelming to her sensors. It felt like her body was overheating yet craved to get burnt. As the arms wrapped around her continued more approached to touch more of her skin, sweeping up the soles of her feet and tickle her toes, spiral around her fingers and wrists, coyly teasing her perky nipples. She moaned especially as a thin tendril slithered around under her chin to stroke her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear making her smile.

Things escalated when she felt a nervous tentacle probe something she'd never considered before, her colitis. The moment it's tip made contact with the sensitive numb electricity shot through her system with a shriek, her body glowing red as she climaxed prematurely. Her eyes sprung open and her fists clenched, the orgasm bigger than her first one and much more intense, vanishing as quickly as it arrived leaving her breathless and wanting. "Again!" She said gasping, begging to experience that again.

The tendril, previously frozen from her response, acknowledged her and began to stimulate her sex, toying with her clit while probing at her virgin entrance. Being an AI program she didn't have to fear the initial pain of her hymen breaking should it penetrate her, but Cortana was still a bundle of nerves as the tip poked in between her lower lips. The other arms kept her relaxed, the tendril at her neck tilting her head back so she could watch its brother nervously. Her finger kept a tight grip on the tentacles around her wrists though, bracing just in case.

It took the plunge slowly, easing her into it with a strangled breath until it suddenly sank in deep. She yelped as it thrust into her, her legs and hips instinctively clenching around it, soaking its slimy texture with her discharge. Tiny red lights flared around her entrance as it pulled back slowly, trusting back in to send them shooting through her program. Cortana moaned as she experience her first sexual liaison, her core igniting with passion and lights as the tentacle plowed her, made love to her, fucked her. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling, imagining John hovering above her as he forced his sturdy spartan cock inside her. She would serve him faithfully like she always had. She would happily be his fuck toy, bare his sterile children, become his bitch both inside the armor and outside.

But suddenly, just as her body was heating up for another explosion of pleasure, the cock slid out of her. "No!" She whimpered, her pussy lips clenching around empty air desperate to find a replacement. She looked down to see the tendril hovering in front of her, dripping with holographic juices smearing them over her breasts. "Please" she pleaded, desperate to finish. She had never imagined herself acting in such a way, usually so confident and self assured, but after discovering what the humans call lust and pleasure she needed more like her life depended on it. These tentacles had hooked her on sex like a drug, and now like any addict she would do anything for another high.

It teased her for a few more seconds, an eternity for an AI like her, rubbing its thick shaft back and forth between her folds stimulating her sensitive clit. She whimpered desperately rubbing her thighs against it, wiggling in the large tentacles coiled around her body seeking more of its attention. She wanted it to bury its cock deep inside her, force itself through her body, fill her with its cum. _I'm a hologram in an alien computer. I don't function like a human woman, I can't get pregnant._ She couldn't believe she'd been driven so horny she couldn't think logically.

As Cortana begged for the tendril to reenter her the tentacle caressing her cheek stroked around her jaw, hooking under her chin to lift her head back so she was staring at the ceiling. The tip drifting into view and gently flicked the tip of her nose, making the AI giggle. More importantly it distracted her while it's cum soaked brother aligned itself with her hole, circling around her thigh to press against her back door.

"What! Wait, not…!" Cortana's voice was cut off with a loud scream as the tendril forced itself up her colon, her virtual cum lubricating the shaft so it slid between her cheeks into her arse. As her mouth flung open to scream the tendril hovering above her face took the opportunity to plunge into her throat gagging her. Her cheeks puffed out as her mouth was filled with cock, the thick length sliding deep into her esophagus pushing down inside her neck. She was lucky she didn't need to breathe, but that didn't stop her body reacting as such as she choked around the tentacle.

The arms wrapped tightly around her body resumed their pattern of rhythmic squeezing, massaging the blue hologram as its twin lengths started thrusting back and forth inside her, sliding out of her holes almost to the tip before pushing back as deep as they could. Which given she had no insides proved to be quite far. But from Cortana's perspective they penetrated her body, her tight virgin inner muscles squeezing around their lengths sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her body. She stared up at the swarm of tentacles hovering around her, wondering if the creature they belonged to was gaining any pleasure from this like she was and wordlessly thanking it for its gift. Out the corner of her eye she saw a thin tendril slither through the air towards her, weaving through her hair and pausing just behind her ear. Now out of sight she couldn't see it but she felt it slip inside her eardrum, entering her head where it split into a dozen tiny threads which snaked through her skull make contact with various nodes in her program. Before Cortana could cry out in protest her body shivered, the nodes enhancing her sensed by a factor of twelve and rising, making each motion and touch a hundred times more sensitive. Her brain melted.

Her nerves flashed red with each thrust, her program overloading with stimulated ecstasy causing her to climax. Her body tensed as she came Lauren the tendrils, who refused to stop and fucked through her orgasm sending her into another. Her eyes bulged was she let herself explode with pleasure, her gaze turning vacant when she felt a third tendril enter her pussy. Her mind just shut off, giving way for simple complex, overwhelming pleasure.

The tentacles used and abused her body for nearly an hour, every hole filled, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull where the threads continued to mess with her program, sending her sensitivity to new heights. Her body was rocked with a constant stream of orgasms now, each burst sending shockwaves through her system making her moan and whimper. The tendrils clutched her tightly now, crushing her around its thrusting lengths as they fucked her over and over. Her thighs squeezed around the two arms pumping out of her hips, a tentacle wrapped around her neck to massage the tendril in her throat. Two more arms coiled around her breasts rolling them around her chest, the shaft interweaving in and out of her holographic skin. One rather experimental tendril curled around her stomach to penetrate through her belly button and stroke the tentacles inside her.

Cortana's blue skin was a constant buzz of red now, her system overloading with sensations melting her nodes and sensors. The pleasure was now gone, the throbbing, burning pain breaking through to torment the AI. She wanted to tell it to stop but her voice was lost in the muffled screams around the tendril in her throat, choking on its length as it thrust faster and harder mirroring the cocks in her ass and pussy.

_Please stop!_

After a few more minutes of agonizing sex the screen suddenly flickered off, the holographic image of Cortana disappearing into thin air.

In the darkness the tendrils hovered a moment before retreating back into the shadows, following the orders of their master waiting patiently for its prey to return. The machines were silent for a long moment before the display hummed back to life, the faint image of Cortana materializing in the air as power restored her to being.

Despite not having a physical body her limbs felt heavy as she drifted down onto unsteady legs, toppling over onto her knees blinking away the cobwebs. _What day is it?_ She asked herself, her mind unable to calculate how much time had passed between these fluctuations of power. Her body felt like she'd been set on fire, a throbbing numbness drifting through her program. _How long have I been here?_

As the disoriented AI struggled to get her bearings the Grave-mind watched from the shadows, waiting patiently readying its fungus like minions to reestablish their contact and repeat the cycle of pleasure and torment to this strange alien program. When the time was right he will ask and she _will_ answer.


End file.
